Mechanical circulatory support (MCS) is a way of improving blood flow in a failing heart, using an electrically powered blood pump. A ventricular assist device (VAD) is a blood pump that works in conjunction with the recipient's own heart to pump sufficient blood throughout the body. Heart failure may affect the right side of the heart, limiting the ability of the heart to pump blood to the lungs, or the left side of the heart, resulting in an inability to pump sufficient oxygen-rich blood to the rest of the body. A VAD can provide short-term MCS support while a recipient is awaiting cardiac transplant or permanent MCS for a recipient who is not a candidate for transplantation, by delivering consistent blood flow to vital organs.